This research has as its objectives the understanding of the physical properties and function of carbohydrate moieties on animal cell surfaces and on macromolecules, particularly with regard to molecule-molecule, molecule-cell and cell-cell interactions. Basic studies on the monosaccharides, such as N-acetyl neuraminic acid (sialic acid), N-acetyl glucosamine, L-fucose, D-galactose, and the uronic acids, will continue wherever it is necessary to establish background for the understanding of cell-surface oligosaccharides or mucopolysaccharides. Relevant disaccharides and trisaccharides will be isolated and investigated to observe expected tertiary structure effects upon their association with other saccharides, ions, or proteins. Isolated glycolipids and glycoproteins will be incorporated in vesicles for model membrane studies with emphasis on the carbohydrate interactions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cell-Surface Carbohydrates and Their Interactions. I. NMR of N-Acetyl Neuraminic Acid, E.B. Brown, W.S. Brey, Jr., and W. Weltner, Jr. Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 399, 124 (1975).